The Ski Lodge
by cbiggs
Summary: The long awaited getaway
1. Chapter 1

Claire was counting the days until she and her boyfriend of 2 years took a mini-vacation to Aspen, CO. Then the phone rang.

"Designs of a Decade. . .Claire speaking. . .how may I help you?

"Yes. . .do you create and install drapery?"

"We do. . .you will need to schedule an appointment for our measurer to come out and assess your windows."

"Then what happens next?"

"The measurer relays the information back to us, and we call you in to discuss materials and styles."

"What is the ballpark price for 2 windows mulled together that are approximately 36" wide by 60" high?"

"Well, the measure fee is $40, and goes toward the installation price after the selections are made."

"All right. . .but I need a ballpark price to work with. I'm on a budget but have heard of good results from your company."

"First off. . .thank you. . .let's see. . .the ballpark price for. . .let's say. . .sill length, split draw panels made from a linen material would run you approximately $325."

"Is that installed?"

"Yes."

"Sign me up for an appointment please."

"Sure."

Claire fills out the paperwork for the measure, and collects the initial deposit from the customer.

"Okay. . .you are good to go. The measurer will call you within 48 hours to schedule a time to come out. Then afterwards, we will give you a call."

"Sounds good. . .thank you so much. . ."

"Your welcome . . .have a good day."

Claire hangs up the phone, looks at her watch, and calls it a day. Later on, she arrives at the townhouse that she shares with her boyfriend, Matt. She strolls up the walkway to the front door, when the front door magically opens. Her main squeeze wraps his arms around her, plants one on her cheek, and pulls her inside. The door quietly closes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pictures are askew as a petite hand grazes across the wall in the foyer. Shoes are kicked off, and Claire and Matt stumble onto the sofa.

(Gasp) "Save some for this weekend."

"Mmmm. . .I will."

Before they knew it, the sun had slipped down underneath the distant mountains. Claire slowly works her way up and un-straddles her beau. He reaches out and pats her as she makes a getaway into the kitchen. As Claire has her head stuck in the refrigerator, looking for a quick morsel, she glances down and notices a strong hand reaching for her belly. She springs upward and turns around. Magnets go flying onto the floor as she bumps against the refrigerator.

"But what about. . ."

"Shhh! Relax!"

After round 2, Claire grabs a box of crackers and follows her sweetheart to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning!"

"Mmm. . .morning, as Claire rolls over to get a few more moments of sleep. She subconsciously feels fine stubble brush against her cheek and arm, which sends a tingle through her body.

"Guess what today is sweetie?"

"One more day until Aspen?"

"Yes it is"

Although Claire didn't have to physically be at her job today, she would have to make follow-up calls to the office, and make sure the appointments were being looked after. Claire rises from bed, slips into her robe, and meanders to the kitchen for coffee to start her morning. She steps out onto the back porch to take in the morning air. The door creaked open as Matt snuck up behind her to give her a bear hug.

"Hey, honey. . .your phone's ringing."

Claire took a sip of coffee, pecked Matt's cheek, and went inside.

"Hello. . .Designs of a Decade, Claire speaking, how can I help you?"

"Oh, Claire . . .this is Julie. I know you are on vacation, but. . ."

"Vacation starts tomorrow."

"Oh good because those silk drapes for the Armstrong job are on backorder. . ."

"Oh great. . .well, look in the file cabinet and grab a 10% appreciation coupon to apply to their final bill. Is everything else okay?"

"Sure, everything else is fine. . .have a good vacation."

"Will do."

Claire steps back out onto the back porch where Matt is sitting. She slides onto Matt's lap.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. . .care to meet me upstairs?"


	4. Chapter 4

The day to head out to the ski lodge had finally arrived. Claire ran through her belongings to double check that she had everything she wanted to bring along. Claire also encouraged her beau to do so but he replied by simply lifting one medium-sized duffle bag. They packed their items in the car and take off towards the ski lodge. As their trip progresses, the GPS navigation system goes awry. Claire's beau twists the system off of the dash, and pitches it onto the backseat.

"Got to love technology-Geez!"

Claire pulls out the travel guidebook instead.

"Ok-150 more miles to our destination."

As dusk falls, they roll into their destination. A valet attendant takes over after the luggage is unloaded. Claire's beau grabs the luggage cart, and pushes it inside to the lobby. Claire follows as they approach the main desk.

"Evening sir and madam-welcome to our luxury villas which have room service and breathtaking views of the snow-covered mountains."

Claire hands the clerk the reservation papers, and they are checked into Snowdrift Villa.

They enter inside, push the luggage cart to the corner, and peruse the villa.

"Not bad for our week's stay-full kitchen, large bed, picture windows, and a garden tub"

"Yeah-the garden tub will be great after we hit the slopes-among other things, too."

Claire and her beau order a simple snack before calling it a night. Then they topple onto the bed in each other's arms and eventually drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire awoke the next morning with her beau's hand resting between her thighs. He slowly approaches her with his thick finger and she gasps. He whispers into her ear as he goes deeper inside. Claire rolls onto her back as her beau climbs on top. He positions himself so both Claire and he can feel the direct contact about to happen. The initial thrust makes Claire cry out. They continue their morning lovemaking until they both cry out in ecstasy and fall into a satisfied heap onto the mattress.

"Honey-you were great."

(Sigh) "You also."

After their mid-morning siesta, they both stir about inside the villa. Snowflakes are drifting down outside but neither Claire nor her beau are inclined to venture outside just yet. Instead Claire gathers some items and strolls into the bathroom. Steam soon billows out when her beau opens the door. He peeps around the shower curtain at Claire, then he steps into the shower.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Midweek, Claire and her beau finally ventured out to the slopes. They stopped by the rental booth and acquired some ski equipment and two lift tickets. The weather was still unlike the past couple of days when the wind had picked up. The two inseparables hopped aboard the chairlift.

"Awesome view!"

"Yeah-everybody down below looks like little ants scurrying about."

They slid off of the chairlift when it reached the top. The snow was firm yet fluffy. . .just enough to create "special effects" when zooming down the hill.

"Wait-first is first-photo op time."

After several pictures were taken, a brief snowball fight broke out. The final snowball and a pat on the backside sent Claire on her way down the hill, with her beau fairly close behind. She grazed along the snow as her beau showed off by zig-zagging along and whipping in front of her. Claire put on her brakes once she reached a plateau. After a quick peck on the lips, Claire and her beau raced down the hill.

After they reached the bottom, both inseparables enter into the lodge. Claire finds a spot to sit down while her beau comes back holding two cups of coffee. They admire the others outside, talk to each other, and chill out.


End file.
